Sauver les compagnons
by jdeheul
Summary: Aprés avoir déposé leurs enfants à la gare les compagnons se mettent en route vers Poudlard. Dumbeldore confie alors une mission à Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Aprés un temps extremement long, j'ai enfin eu le courage de mettre la suite de ma fic Harry Potter et son nouveau destin en ligne. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaiera autant que la première et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews (mince je vient de dire le mot qui fache!)

Je souhaite à chacun une excellente lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant.

jdeheul

* * *

Sauver les compagnons 

Chapitre 1 :

Après avoir déposé leurs enfants au Poudlard Express, les compagnons avaient transplanés à Pré aux lards, avec leurs enfants. Ils se mirent en route vers Poudlard, en discutant. Arrivés dans la grande salle, Harry accueillit par tous ses anciens professeurs. Dumbeldore arriva alors afin de saluer tout le monde. Le château n'avait pas changé, la grande salle était toujours la même et le plafond magique resplendissait. Le repas du midi se déroula dans une excellente ambiance. Jamais Harry ne c'était senti aussi bien dans le collège.

A deux heures, après le repas, Harry fut accompagné par le directeur dans ses appartements. Il logeait avec Ginny dans un appartement mis à la disposition du couple. L'appartement était aux couleurs de Poudlard. Une immense cheminée se trouvait en face de la porte. L'appartement comprenait également une cuisine et deux passages secrets dont un qui menait au bureau d'Harry et l'autre à sa salle de classe. Lily s'était assise sur le tapis et jouait avec un tigre en peluche.

La couple avait commencé à s'installer quand on frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et il remarqua le directeur tous sourire.

Alors Harry, comment se passe l'installation ?

Très bien, monsieur. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Harry fit signe au directeur de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que Harry et Ginny s'asseyaient en face du directeur. Harry fit apparaître des tasses remplies de thé.

Harry je suis venu te demander de protéger quelques élèves.

Je me disais aussi que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour votre plaisir.

Erreur, Harry, je suis extrêmement content de te revoir à Poudlard.

Qui sont les élèves que je dois protéger ?

Je crois que tu les connais assez bien, il s'agit de tes compagnons.

Pardon, je penses qu'ils sont assez grand pour savoir ce défendre.

Non, Harry, je pense aux compagnons que tu as laissés il y a quatorze ans.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Ginny alla ouvrir, elle fit entrer Hermione, Ron et Drago. Ron s'approcha de sa sœur et lui dit :

Tu avais raison, maintenant que j'ai la photo sous les yeux, je sais que c'est lui.

Ginny souriait. Tandis que Ron montra la photo à Harry. Sur celle-ci, Harry se vit devant la grande porte de Poudlard alors que personne n'avait pris de photo de lui depuis longtemps. Enfin quelques détails avaient changé, sur la photo, Harry n'avait plus sa cicatrice et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur. Par contre sa barbe n'avait pas changé. Mise à part la couleur de sa barbe et de ses cheveux qui n'était plus noire mais brun.

Dumbeldore, repris la parole

Vois tu Harry, il y a douze ans je n'avais pas trouvé de prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais le jour de la rentrée un homme est arrivé dans la grande salle et je lui ai proposé le poste qu'il a accepté. Je ne savais pas qui il était mais j'avais confiance en lui.

Que c'est-il passé il y a treize ans ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même.

Harry resta un moment sans rien dire. Hermione intervint alors en disant :

Harry, rappelle toi, pendant les fêtes de noël où tu nous as invités à Godric Hollow, nous t'avons demandé d'inviter également notre professeur de DCFM.

Harry se rappela alors de la fête qu'il avait donné afin de fêter la reconstruction de sa maison.

Donc, j'ai vus mon futur sans le savoir. Et toi Hermione, tu le savais ?

Harry, je ne peux pas te dire quand je l'ai su. Car l'histoire doit se répéter sans rien changer.

D'accord, je vais faire. Mais qui me remplacera ici ?

Dumbeldore repris la parole.

Harry, personne ne te remplacera. Si tu pars maintenant dans le passé, tu peux revenir disons dans deux heures.

Harry réfléchis aux paroles du directeur.

Donc, je vais vieillir d'un an alors que vous ne vieillirez que deux heures.

Le directeur souria à cette remarque.

Harry, c'est un risque que tu prends. As toi de voir si tu veux vivre un an loin de ta famille.

Y a t-il un risque que je ne revienne pas ?

Il y a toujours un risque, Harry, répondis le directeur. Mais là je t'affirme que tu es partis à la fin de l'année.

Harry jeta un regard à sa femme, qui lui souria. Il regarda également sa fille qui jouait toujours sur le tapis avec sa peluche. Il pris alors sa décision :

Je suis d'accord, je pars treize ans en arrière. Et je passe une année là bas. Et je reviens dans deux heures. Mais il me faut plus d'infos.

Harry se tourna alors vers Drago et demanda :

Tu dois le savoir, Drago, qui est l'espion ?

Harry je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Répondit Drago.

Que dois je savoir d'autre ? demanda Harry en se tourna vers ses amis.

Voilà quand tu es arrivé tu as dit t'appeler John Malco et que tu arrivais du Canada.

D'accord je pars dans combien de temps ? Demanda Harry.

Je te propose de partir dans une demi heure. Le temps que tu dises en revoir à ta femme et que tu prépares tes affaires. Il sera quatre heures et je te propose de rentrer à six heures. Donc pour nous tu partiras deux heures.

D'accord. Comment je pars ?

Avec un portotemps.

Un portotemps ?

Un portotemps, est la même chose qu'un portoloin, mais cela permet à l'utilisateur de voyager dans le temps. Mais le sortilège qu'il faut employé est gardé secret par les grand sorcier. De nos jours, je crois que je suis le seul à savoir en faire. Expliqua Dumbeldore.

Donc je sais comment y aller mais comment je reviens ?

Il te faudra me demander dans le passé. Et après tu ferras se qu'il te semble bon à faire.

Que voulez vous dire, professeur ? demanda Harry.

I-l faut que tu saches que tu devras peut-être effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un si cette personne découvre qui tu es.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer la mémoire de ceux à qui il tient. Dumbeldore quitta la salle, suivit par Hermione, Ron et Drago. Harry se tourna alors vers Ginny :

Tu le savais Gin, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, Harry, je lai su quand tu as décidé, il y a quelques années, de te laisser pousser la barbe.

Et que dois-je savoir d'autre sur l'année que je vais passer ?

Bien essayer Harry, mais comme l'a dit Dumbeldore c'est à toi de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Mais dans ce cas là je ne peux pas t'aider.

Harry se décida alors de faire sa malle. Il pris soin de mettre dans sa malle, sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs. Après avoir réduit sa malle et l'avoir mis dans sa poche, il se tourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa.

Et dire que je n'aurais pas le droit à cela pendant un an. Plaisanta Harry.

Moi je vais devoir attendre deux heures, répondit Ginny.

Harry embrassait à nouveau son épouse quand le directeur fit remarquer sa présence par une imitation quasi parfaite du professeur Ombrage. Harry éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Ginny.

Je crois qu'il est tant que tu y ailles, Harry. Dit le directeur. Il est maintenant 16 heures

Je suis prêt monsieur.

Tu dois mettre ceci, dit-il en tendant à Harry une cape noire de mangemort.

Pardon ? Pourquoi devrais je mettre ceci ?

Ce n'est pas une cape normale, elle doit te permettre de survivre pendant le transport.

D'accord.

Harry enfila la cape. Le directeur lui tendit alors un journal.

Tu arriveras le premier septembre à dix neuf heures.

Donc, j'arrive là-bas et je vous trouve dans votre bureau. Qu'elle est le mot de passe ?

Tu n'en auras pas besoin, répondit le directeur avec un immense sourire. Tu me trouveras bien avant d'aller dans mon bureau.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire.

Harry, il faut y aller. Répéta le directeur en mettant le journal dans les mains d'Harry.

Celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de protester qu'il sentis la terre trembler sous ses pieds.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNONCE:**

J'ai décidé de mettre le deuxième chapitre plus rapidement. Je pars en vacances vendredi soir et je n'aurais que peu de possibilité de mettre de nouveaux chapitres avant la fin du moi de juillet. Cependant, je vais faire plaisir aux quelques lecteurs que j'ai en mettant le chapitre 3 dés vendredi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Et surtout pensez qu'une reviews fait toujours plaisir, Merci.

**

* * *

**

**Reponses aux reviews**

**Zabou: **whaou tro bien je suis pressée de lire la suite+ et bon courage Zabou

La voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée spectaculaire.

Le voyage était plus long qu'un voyage par portoloin. Harry arriva dans la grande salle pleine à craquer. La capuche de la cape était tombée sur sa tête.

Dans la grande salle, toutes les discussions s'étaient arrêtées, et les regards s'étaient retournés vers lui. Harry regarda autour de lui, les premières années attendaient d'être répartis. Certains professeurs s'étaient levés et avaient sortis leurs baguettes et les compagnons s'étaient levés en sortant leurs baguettes. Le directeur se leva :

Mangemort, nous ne voulons pas de toi dans ces lieux.

Harry lança un regard aux professeurs. Harry ne bougea pas et Ron, sachant qu'il ne devait pas laisser un mangemort attaqué en premier, lança un sortilège de désarmement :

Expelliarmus.

Le rayon rouge fonça vers Harry. Celui-ci fit un geste de la main et le sortilège fut dévié vers le plafond. Les autres compagnons n'attendaient pas pour lançaient à leur tour un sort vers Harry. Un stupefix fut lancé par Hermione et par Ginny. Un Expelliarmus par les Marion et Marc et un petrificus totalus par Drago.

Harry leva à nouveau la main pour faire dévier les sorts vers le plafond. Et avant que les compagnons retentent leur chance, il fit un geste du bras et les baguettes des compagnons volèrent vers lui.

Toujours en silence, il avança vers la table des professeurs. Les futurs premières années, s'écartèrent pour laissé passer l'homme.

Harry déposa les baguettes des compagnons sur la table des professeurs. Il se trouva face à Dumbeldore. Hagrid se leva d'un coup, en renversant une partie de la table. Dumbeldore leva la main dans sa direction, pour lui dire de se calmer. Harry était content du geste du directeur, il ne voulait pas engager un combat avec Hagrid de peur de le blesser. Harry prit alors la parole.

Monsieur le directeur, je crois que vous n'avez pas de professeur de DCFM cette année, je vous propose ma candidature.

Le directeur était surpris. Dans la grande salle, personne ne dit un mot. Les compagnons firent revenir à eux leurs baguettes. Harry, se rappela que l'été suivant sa victoire sur Voldemort, il avait invité tous les compagnons au square grimmaud, pour les faire progresser en magie sans baguette.

Le directeur répondit après quelques instants de silence :

Monsieur, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Veuillez me suivre.

Le directeur se leva en demandant au professeur MacGonagall de commencer la répartition.

Harry suivit son mentor dans la salle se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs. Pendant les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la salle, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas changeait sa couleur de cheveux et des yeux et n'avait pas fait disparaître sa cicatrice. Il fit passé sa main devant son visage et fit changer ses cheveux noirs en brun et ses yeux verts en bleu. Il fit également disparaître sa cicatrice.

Arrivé dans la salle, le directeur s'assit dans un fauteuil et fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant. Harry se trouva face à Dumbeldore qui le jugeait du regard. Pendant quelques instants un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce. Puis Dumbeldore demanda :

Pouvez vous enlever cette capuche, à moins que vous ne comptiez passer l'année avec cette cape.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et enleva sa cape. Quand son visage apparut, Dumbeldore eu l'air surpris.

Je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un que je connais.

Je m'appelle John Malco, je viens du Canada et je crois que c'est tous ce qu'il vous faut savoir.

Le directeur regarda Harry méfiant, puis son visage changea, un sourire se dessina et il demanda :

Ce que vous avez fait tous à l'heure face aux compagnons étaient impressionnant.

Harry rigola doucement et Dumbeldore continua :

Monsieur Malco, j'aimerai connaître votre puissance magique.

Monsieur le directeur, après ma scolarité au collège de Montréal, j'ai parcourus le monde, et j'ai appris, grâce aux sorciers indiens, à diminuer au minimum ma puissance magique. Afin d'éviter ceux qui peuvent la jauger d'avoir peur de moi. Ma puissance, je suis désolé de vous le dire et supérieur à la votre. Par contre dans la salle j'ai ressentis une puissance équivalente à la votre et une beaucoup plus forte. A qui appartiennent t-elles ?

Celle qui est équivalente à la mienne appartient à un garçon de septième année de Gryffondor, Neuville Longdubat. Et celle qui est supérieure appartient à une fille également à Gryffondor, Marion Wood.

La descendante de Robin Wood ? Demanda Harry en feignant l'ignorance.

Exactement, vous connaissiez la légende ?

Oui, l'histoire de la chute de Voldemort m'est parvenu.

Le directeur resta interdit devant la phrase de son interlocuteur. Et Harry en profita pour continuer

Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'un nom ?

Non, je n'ai pas peur d'un nom, mais je pensait que dans notre monde, il ne restait que trois personnes qui n'avait pas peur de se nom maudit : Harry Potter, Remus Lupin et moi-même.

Harry se leva alors et le directeur en fit autant.

Monsieur Malco, je vous embauche. Dit le directeur en tendant la main à son interlocuteur.

Merci, monsieur le directeur.

Je vous en prie appelez moi Albus.

Dans ce cas appelez moi John.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors de la salle, et en entrant dans la grande salle tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Les élèves parurent rassurer quand le directeur s'assit le sourire aux lèvres.

La répartition était terminée et le directeur se leva alors :

Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Après la frayeur que nous venons de vivre avec l'arrivée un peu spectaculaire de ce monsieur. Le directeur avait fait un signe vers Harry. Et avant de passer à table, j'ai quelques annonces à faire. Tous d'abord, quelques points du règlement : la liste des objets interdits c'est allongé, les cognards vengeurs sont maintenant prohibés. La forêt interdite ne porte pas son nom pour rien. Le directeur avait alors tourné la tête vers les compagnons. Maintenant passons aux réjouissances. Vous savez tous que Harry Potter ne suivra pas son année avec nous, par conséquent, Mr Drago Malefoy a demandé son transfert à Gryffondor pour sa dernière année, et nous l'avons accepté.

Une immense clameur envahit la grande salle, et Harry se tourna vers le directeur d'un air surpris. Celui-ci n'y prêta aucune attention et continua.

Maintenant, je vous demanderais de faire un excellent accueil à votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur John Malco.

Cette annonce fut accueillit que par quelques applaudissements polis.

Maintenant bon appétit à tous.

Le directeur s'assit alors, il se tourna vers son nouveau professeur et dit :

C'est la première fois qu'un nouveau professeur est si peu applaudit.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, après la démonstration que je leur ai fait, ils doivent encore être sous le choque.

Vous avez sans doute raison.

Le dîner se déroula dans une bonne ambiance et Harry se fit présenter tous les professeurs, il avait entamé une discussion avec le professeur MacGonagall sur ses années d'études au Canada. Puis le professeur Sinatra demanda au directeur :

Avez-vous des nouvelles de Harry Potter ?

Toute la table des professeurs s'était tue à cette question. Et le professeur Rogue en profita pour faire une remarque désobligeante.

Il doit s'être rendus compte que son niveau était insuffisant pour continuer sa scolarité. Dans quelques années on le trouvera à faire la manche sur le chemin de traverse.

Harry avait serré sa baguette dans sa poche, jamais, il n'avait pensé que Rogue le rabaissait même pendant qu'il était absent. Et il répondit au professeur

Professeur, d'après ce que je sais de lui, il était l'un des majeurs de sa promotion quand il a passé ses BUSES ? Qui l'a battus ? Une seule personne je crois, Hermione Granger. Comment pouvez vous dire que Harry Potter avait un niveau insuffisant, alors que vous lui devez la vie. Sans lui, soit nous serions encore en guerre contre vos anciens amis soit le monde serait pire que l'enfer.

Rogue avait blêmi à la dernière remarque de son nouveau collègue. Le professeur de potion passa sa main rapidement sur son avant bras.

Comment peut-il savoir ? pensa t-il.

Harry répondit alors à sa question.

Professeur, je connais beaucoup de chose des mangemorts. Je peux même citer les plus important que l'Angleterre ait eu pendant ces dix dernières années.

Harry se tourna vers le directeur et dit :

Albus, vous n'avez pas répondu à la question du professeur Sinatra, je crois.

Le directeur, qui était resté silencieux pendant toute la dispute, acquiesça :

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Harry, comme il me l'a dit en juin, il veut restaurer Godric Hollow et ensuite voyager dans le monde. Seul les compagnons ont des nouvelles récentes.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas comprendre :

Les compagnons, qui est ce ?

Voyez vous, l'an dernier pendant les moments les plus pénible de l'année, sept jeunes se sont rapprochés au point qu'il était comme une famille. Jamais un compagnon ne restait seul. Sauf peut-être miss Weasley qui était la seul de cinquième année. Enfin, ce groupe comptait dans ses rangs sept amis, Marion Wood, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Marc Evans, Ronald Weasley, Drago Malefoy et bien entendu Harry Potter. C'était un groupe qui avait pris sur lui de faire un club de défense contre les forces du mal. Jamais, pendant l'année un groupe d'élèves fut plus soudé.

Donc j'aurais l'honneur de faire cours à des héros.

Ne dites jamais cela devant eux, déclara MacGonagall. Ils considèrent que ce qu'ils ont fait comme parfaitement normal et disent que n'importe qui aurait fait comme eux.

Si c'est ce qu'ils pensent, respectons le.

MacGonagall regarda Harry d'un air suspect et après un instant de silence elle demanda :

Monsieur Malco, votre puissance magique est relativement faible, comment avez-vous déviez les sorts lancé par les compagnons à votre arrivée ?

Comme je l'ai expliqué au directeur, j'arrive à diminuer ma puissance magique, en réalité, je ne l'augmente que quand j'en ai besoin et pendant un laps de temps extrêmement cour.

Le professeur de métamorphose ne sus que répondre et Harry afficha un petit sourire.

Le dîner touchait à sa fin et le directeur se leva afin d'inviter les élèves à se coucher. Une fois la grande salle complètement vide, le directeur se tourna alors vers Harry et demanda :

Je vous accompagne à votre appartement, sauf, si vous préférez loger à Prés au lard.

Merci, mais je préfère loger dans le château.

Bien dans ce cas, veillez me suivre, John

Le directeur se leva suivit par le nouveau prof de DCFM. Ils quittèrent la salle sous le regard des autres professeurs qui ne savaient que penser de ce nouveau collègue.

Dans les couloirs maintenant déserts, le directeur emmena Harry vers le même appartement qu'il occuperait treize ans plus tard.

Vous voilà chez vous. Enfin pour les années à venir du moins.

Albus, je vous signale que je ne serai là rien que pour un an. Il ne faut pas enlever cette superstition du poste maudit.

Je vois que vous connaissez beaucoup de chose de Poudlard.

Je ne dis pas que je connais toutes les légendes autour de Poudlard, mais quelques unes ont attirées mon attention lorsque que je me suis renseigné sur le collège. Dites moi en sept ans, peu de prof de DCFM été vraiment compétent.

Hélas c'est exact.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent alors devant un tableau de merlin.

Nous voilà arrivés, il faut que vous décidiez d'un mot de passe.

Ce que je vais dire va vous paraître surprenant mais le mot de passe sera Richard cœur de lion.

Le tableau pivota à ce mot de passe, et Harry avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement il se tourna vers le directeur :

Albus, je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais le voyage m'a fatigué, je souhaiterai me reposer.

Vous avez raison, je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, professeur Malco.

Le directeur laissa alors rentrer Harry dans son appartement. Puis s'éloigna la tête remplie de question sur son nouveau professeur.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNONCE**

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3. Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellente vacance et je vous donne rendez vous le 26 juillet pour le chapitre 4. J'espère que d'ci là j'aurais plein de reviews.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture.

Jojo

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Qui est ce ?

Harry rentra dans son appartement, sortit sa malle de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille d'origine. Il commença à ranger ses affaires et posa la carte du maraudeur sur la table du salon. Il se rendit compte que cet appartement était identique que celui qu'il utilisera treize ans plus tard.

Harry s'installa dans le canapé puis tapota sur la carte en disant :

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le message habituel apparut alors. Harry regarda plus particulièrement la tour Gryffondor. Il avait remarqué que dans la salle commune des lions seul six personnes n'étaient pas encore couchés. Les compagnons discutés.

-Cela ne sert à rien de se demander de qui ils parlent.

Harry regarda dans tout le château pour voir que dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, les professeurs s'étaient réunis également. En regardant plus spécialement, il vit un point nommé RJ Lupin et un autre A Maugrey.

-Bien, j'aurais en plus l'ordre sur le dos. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas. En plus je ne pourrai ni cacher ma véritable identité à Remus, ni à Maugrey, c'est bien ma veine.

Harry plia la carte. Il sortie également son galion modifié qu'il avait pris soin d'apporté avec lui. Il avait même jeté quelques sorts supplémentaires dessus pour intercepter tous les messages que les membres de l'ASS s'échangeaient.

Dans la tour Gryffondor

Ron et Hermione étaient dans un canapé et se donnait la main. En face on voyait que Marion et Marc n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards. Ginny et Drago étaient chacun dans un fauteuil en rigolant doucement du comportements des jeunes seconde années.

-Moi qui était dégoûté du vert et de l'argent, je crois que je vais faire une overdose de rouge et or. Avait déclaré Drago en regardant la décoration.

Les compagnons avait rigolé doucement à la remarque de leur nouveau amis.

A un moment Hermione demanda :

-Que pensez vous du professeur Malco ?

-Il est pas clair ce type. Répondit rapidement Ron.

-Toi Ron tu n'as toujours pas digéré qu'il a pu dévier ton sort aussi facilement. Dit Drago.

Hermione et Ginny, pouffèrent silencieusement. Elles connaissaient suffisamment Ron pour savoir qu'il l'admettrai jamais.

-Ce n'est pas ça Drago, vous avez vu qu'il est arrivé avec une cape de mangemort.

-Oui cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Déclara Drago.

-C'est peut-être qu'il en ai un !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers celui qui avait fait cette remarque.

-Voyons, Marc, jamais Dumbeldore, n'aurait embauché un mangemort. Répliqua Hermione.

Drago toussa en faisant entendre le nom de Maugrey.

-Oui, bon admettons que je n'ai rien dit.

-Moi, il me fait peur, avait dit Marion.

Encore une fois toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le canapé où Marion et Marc étaient assis.

-Pourquoi ? Avait demandé Ginny.

-Cette été quand nous étions au square Grimaud avec Harry, il m'a appris à ressentir la puissance magique des autres. Et le professeur Malco à une puissance magique très faible, je dirais même quasiment inexistante.

Les compagnons étaient resté bouche bée à la fin de la phrase de Marion. Drago demanda, dés qu'il eu assimilé l'information :

-Alors comment as t-il dévié nos attaques sans magie ?

-C'est bien là le problème, il a augmenté sa puissance pendant un laps de temps très court.

-C'est possible de faire cela ? Demanda Ron incrédule.

-Théoriquement non, répondit Hermione heureuse de partager son savoir, la puissance magique n'est pas modifiable à volonté. Avec l'expérience elle augmente puis se stabilise pour rester la même pendant toutes nos vies.

-Donc, il utilise une magie qui nous ai inconnu. Conclus Drago.

-Demain rendez vous à la bibliothèque après les cours, peut-être qu'en faisant des recherches, nous aurons plus d'information. Déclara Hermione.

-Peut-être devrons nous reprendre l'ASS ? demanda Ron

-Pourquoi ? Nous ne savons pas ce que ce professeur veut exactement. Répondit Hermione. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'il est arrivé comme s'il avait transplané.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, coupa Ron. Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter qu'on ne peut pas transplanés dans Poudlard.

-Je sais Ron, et c'est pour cela que je suis aussi inquiète. Si cet homme c'était mis du côté de Tu-sais-qui, même Harry n'aurait rien pu faire. Je suis sûr qu'il est très puissant.

Marion se leva pour coupé court à la discussion :

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, bonne à tous.

-Bonne nuit Marion, nous te rejoignons bientôt. Avait répondu Ginny.

Ginny, savait que ce qui déprimé le plus Marion actuellement était l'absence de son grand frère de cœur. Elle ressentait aussi un vide dans son entourage, un vide que personne ne pourrait remplacer. Elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas du faire comme Harry. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une rentrée à Poudlard sans Harry et c'était le cas pour tous les compagnons. Ginny décida d'aller se coucher suivit de près par Marc et par Drago.

Il était passé minuit quand Hermione et Ron, les seuls compagnons encore debout décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Dans le bureau du directeur

Le banquet était terminé, et le directeur revenait de sa discussion avec son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, quand il arriva devant les gargouilles qui protégées son bureau. Il remarqua que tous les professeurs l'attendaient avec impatience.

-Mes amis, que faites vous dans ce froid couloir ? Allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus tranquille.

Sans dire un mot, les professeurs suivirent le directeur. Dumbeldore s'assit alors tandis que les professeurs restaient debout.

-Alors que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si tardive ?

-John Malco. Répondit le professeur MacGonagall.

-Ce gars est louche. Coupa le professeur de Potion.

-Cette personne est aussi saine d'esprit que moi. Déclara le directeur.

Un sourire passa sur les visages des professeurs. Charlie Weasley était resté à Poudlard pour le poste laissé vacant par la mort du professeur Bibine.

-Comment le savez vous monsieur le directeur ? Demanda alors Charlie.

Le directeur ne répondit car il entendait venant des gargouilles le pas de deux personnes. Dumbeldore vit apparaître Maugrey ainsi que Lupin. Il interrogea MacGonagall du regard qui répondit :

-J'ai pris sur moi d'avertir les membres de l'ordre.

-Et elle à bien fait. Que sait-on de lui ? demanda Maugrey.

-Voyons Maugrey, vous pensez vraiment que cet homme puisse nous posez des problèmes ?

-Je ne penses rien, Albus, mais je me demande comment un homme habillé en mangemort puisse repousser six sort lancés en même temps par les élèves les plus brillants que Poudlard ait eu depuis les maraudeurs.

-J'avoue que je ne sait pas, Alastor. Répondit le directeur vraiment ennuyé de faire une telle réponse. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui pourrait réaliser cela mais avec quelques années d'entraînement.

Les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre savait de qui le directeur voulait parler mais il ne dire pas un mot. Maugrey demanda encore une fois :

-Alors je répète ma question, que savons nous de lui ?

-Pas grand-chose, il s'appelle John Malco, il a vécu au Canada, il parle l'anglais sans accent. Il a parcourut le Monde à la fin de sa scolarité et a rencontré un vieux sorcier indien qui lui a apprit à diminuer ou augmenter sa puissance magique à volonté.

-C'est tout ? demanda Remus.

-Hélas ! répondit MacGonagall.

Maugrey et Lupin regardèrent les professeurs d'un œil interrogateur. Puis Rogue déclara :

-Non ce n'est pas tout.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Le visage du professeur de potion n'avait pas changé depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec John Malco.

-Il me connaît. Il sait que pendant une période peu glorieuse j'ai été un mangemort. Il connaît beaucoup de chose sur Poudlard.

Après un instant de silence, où toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau guetter une remarque de leur directeur, mais celui-ci réfléchissait à un détail qui avait échappé à tous car le professeur Malco n'avait fait allusion que quand les deux hommes étaient seuls.

-Je crois qu'une petite enquête s'impose. Déclara Maugrey.

-Je vous l'interdis, Alastor. Coupa Dumbeldore.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-J'ai confiance en lui, je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi, mais je sais que Poudlard n'a rien à craindre de Monsieur Malco.

Maugrey, Rogue et Lupin allait intervenir, quand le directeur les coupa pour ajouter :

-Cependant, il se peut que le professeur Malco rencontre par hasard un vieil auror et un ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il serai préférable que ces deux personnes ne le voix pas en même temps.

-D'accord, Albus, nous ferrons encore confiance à votre jugement. Mais permettait une chose, si l'un de nous le trouve plus louche qu'il ne l'ai actuellement, on ferra une enquête. Répondit Maugrey.

Le directeur se figea pendant un instant. Il se mit à réfléchir, qu'est ce qu'une enquête pourrait changer, il se doutait que le nom que l'homme lui avait donné était un faux. Il ne savait comment mais il savait qu'il connaissait cette homme.

-Je vous donne mon accord. Cette enquête aura lieu seulement si vous trouvez cet homme suspect. Maintenant laissez moi, je tiens à me reposer avant la journée de demain.

Les personnes présentent dans le bureau du directeur s'en allèrent rapidement. Une fois seul, le directeur se tourna vers le vieux choixpeau.

-Toi tu dois bien avoir une idée de qui est cet homme ? demanda le directeur.

-Bien sur que je le sais, mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à te le dire mon vieil ami, cet homme est là pour accomplir une mission bien précise et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Avait répondu le choixpeau.

Le choixpeau se tus et le directeur resta seul à élaborer différentes hypothèses sur l'identité possible du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Une théorie lui passa par la tête plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, il se disait :

-Ce ne peux pas être cela. Je l'aurais su bien avant. J'aurais été prévenu par une lettre.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNONCE**

Je suis enfin rentré de mes vacances, et j'ai eu la surprise d'avoir plusieur mail me demandant la suite, même si peu de personne laisse des reviews. Voici donc le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

_sandjo _ _waw elle a lair cool ta fic ! vivement la suite ! kiss_

Sandjo, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres.

_émi  
_ _elle est cool ton histoire, tu m'envoie un mail à emilie. quand tu met la suite car cela me ferait plaisir de lire la suite. merci d'avance_

émi, je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mail, alors je te conseil de t'inscrire sur le site et de mettre ma fic dans tes alertes mail, ainsi tu sera tenu au courant à chaque mise à jour.

_Zabou_  
_salut! alors je n ai pa lu ton chapitre et là je pars en vacs donc j peu pa le lire maintenant, et le problème c ke je ne reviens ke fin aout donc je le lirai a ce moment là. tu dois te demander alors prkoi je te laisse une review si je n ai pa lu ce chap...c juste ke je voulais ke tu saches ke je n abandonnai pa ta fic mais juste ke je n avais pa le tps de la lire+ et bonnes vacs  
Zabou_

Zabou, merci pour ton message, moi je rentre de vacance et je pense que tu auras plusieurs chapitres à lire au retour de tes vacances. A bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Début de journée

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortis de son appartement pour rejoindre les professeurs qui déjeunaient dans la grande salle. Il marchait lentement quand une personne l'interpella :

-Monsieur Malco, un instant s'il vous plait.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Lunard.

-Que désirez vous Monsieur…, demanda Harry en faignant de ne pas connaître la personne à qui il s'adressait.

-Lupin, ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je vous connais de réputation, monsieur Lupin, d'après mes informations, vous êtes l'un des seuls professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, correct que ce collège a eu depuis six ans.

Harry attendait une réaction de son ancien professeur. Lunard avait un regard noir. Il cherchait à savoir à qui il avait affaire. L'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, lui rappelait quelqu'un mais la personne à qui il pensait se trouvait actuellement à Godric Hollow.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda alors Lupin.

Harry jaugea le regard de son ancien professeur et après un instant de silence, il déclara :

-Ne restons pas là, accompagnez moi et je vous direz ce que je peux.

La réponse de Lunard ne se fit pas attendre :

-D'accord, mais j'aimerai que vous passiez devant et je vous signale que je serai sur mes gardes.

-Monsieur, même si j'avais les yeux bandés et les mains accrochées dans mon dos, vous ne pourriez rien me faire. Mais allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus au calme.

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence vers le bureau d'Harry. Une fois arriver Harry donna le mot de passe.

-Maraudeurs.

La statue, qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, pivota. Remus qui avait entendus le mot de passe resta interdit pendant quelque instant avant de rentrer.

-Comment connaissez vous le nom des maraudeurs ? Demanda Lunard une fois la porte refermé.

-Voyons Lunard, tu croyais que je pouvais oublié les maraudeurs après ce que tu m'as raconté d'eux ? Demanda Harry avec un immense sourire.

L'ancien professeur, regarda l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il chercha un détail qui lui permettrait de l'identifier.

-Harry, c'est toi ?

Harry acquiesça. Remus du s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, qui se trouvait derrière le bureau, afin de ne pas tomber sous l'effet de surprise qu'il reçut.

-Que fait tu ici ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Lunard. Je viens du futur, plus exactement j'ai trente ans.

Lunard était stupéfait d'une telle réponse.

-Donc tu viens de treize ans dans le futur ?

Harry acquiesça. Lunard le regardait bizarrement.

-Remet toi Lunard ! Ai-je tant changé ?

-J'en ai l'impression. Répondit l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Donc maintenant que tu le sais que vas-tu faire ?

-Dois je faire quelques chose ? Je ne crois pas. Par contre toi tu dois m'effacer ma mémoire.

Harry avait saisi sa baguette et l'avait levé. Il regarda son ami. Celui-ci avait un regard compatissant. Jamais il n'avait prévu un tel cas. Il savait qu'il aurait pu bloquer la mémoire de certains professeurs, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu cela. Lunard était son ami.

Harry baissa sa baguette et déclare :

-Je ne peux pas Lunard.

Lunard ne savait pas que penser de la réaction du fil de son meilleur ami. Harry continua :

-De plus, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un alliée dans ce temps qui n'est pas le mien.

Un ange passa. Lupin regarda Harry puis il dit :

-Que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Pour l'instant rien, tu attends de mes nouvelles. Et surtout n'oublie pas de faire ton rapport à l'ordre. Finit Harry en affichant un faible sourire.

Remus avait remarqué qu'Harry ne semblait pas très joyeux.

-Harry, relève les coins on dirait que tu vas au bagne. Maintenant allons déjeuner.

Arrivés dans la grande salle le professeur MacGonagall s'approcha d'eux et tandis à Harry son emploi du temps. Harry remercia la directrice des Gryffondors et se tourna vers Remus en disant :

-J'ai l'impression que je reviens quinze ans en arrière, quand un préfet nous donnait nos emploi du temps.

-Tu verras, l'école on n'oublie jamais, tu n'as qu'à faire comme quand tu allais en cours, John.

-Tu as raison, mais je faisais exprès d'arriver en retard en potion et la divination ne m'a jamais passionné.

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés à la table des professeurs et s'assirent devant les regards interrogateurs des autres professeurs. Maugrey était absent et cela soulagea Harry qui craignait que Maugrey fasse un scandale devant tout le collège.

Harry but une tasse de café et jeta un regard sur ses cours de la journée, il commençait avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année pendant deux heures, puis il avait les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de sixième année. Il avait ensuite dans l'après midi un cours avec les seconde années des deux maisons ennemi. Harry se tourna vers le directeur et posa la question qui l'intriguer depuis le début de sa scolarité.

-Albus, dites moi les maisons des Gryffondors et des Serpentards n'arrivent pas à se supporter, n'est ce pas ?

-Exactement, John, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi, vous vous obstiné à les mettre en cours ensemble.

-Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à un ami l'année dernière : c'est à moi de savoir et à vous de trouver. Je sais qu'un jour vous le comprendrez. Le directeur avait dit cette dernière phrase en faisant un signe de tête que seul Harry avait perçut.

Un Hibou s'engagea dans la grande salle, Harry le vit et il fut surpris de voir ce hibou se diriger vers Marion. Celle-ci détacha la lettre, la lit et son visage si souriant jusqu'à maintenant changea.

La cloche sonna. Les professeurs se levèrent en silence puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe respective. Il restait maintenant que le directeur ainsi que Lupin et Harry dans la grande salle. Le directeur s tourna alors vers son professeur.

-Professeur Malco, je crois que vos élèves vont vous attendre.

-Je sais, Albus, j'étais resté pour vous demander de mettre à jour les défenses de Poudlard. Mon intrusion d'hier n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Et je vous conseil de revoir votre barrière antitransplanage.

-Pourquoi revoir la barrière antitransplanage ? Demanda Lunard.

Harry regarda son ancien professeur et avec un sourire il répondit :

-Pour cela !

Et dans un Pop Harry avait disparut. Dumbeldore se tourna alors vers son ancien professeur et déclara :

-Je suis content qu'il n'ait pas du côté de la magie noire. Jamais Harry ne pourrait le vaincre.

Lunard afficha un sourire et répondit :

-Albus, je lui ai parlé se matin et je vous affirme qu'il ne se serait jamais mis du côté de Voldemort.

-Merlin t'entende, Remus.

Devant la porte de la salle de la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal, les trois compagnons de septième année, discutaient :

-Nous avons le temps, le professeur Malco était encore dans la grande salle quand la cloche a sonné. Déclara Ron.

-Oui il ne semblait pas pressé.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place au professeur Malco et les compagnons sursautèrent.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous semblez bien sur de vous. Je n'étais pas pressé mais j'étais quand même ici avant vous.

Les élèves regardaient l'homme avec le même regard que la veille, l'inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages. Le professeur reprit.

-Maintenant, si mes élèves peuvent se donner la peine d'entrer.

Personne ne bougea, seul Neville et les compagnons avancèrent doucement en suivant le professeur. Le reste de la classe suivit également. Ron et Hermione s'assiérent l'un à côté de l'autre. Tandis que Drago se mit à côté de Neville. Le professeur Malco reprit la parole.

-J'aimerais que les compagnons se séparent. Miss Granger, veuillez vous mettre à côté de Mr Thomas. Mr Weasley à côté de Miss Patil. Mr Malefoy, ne bougeait pas vous êtes très bien à côté de Mr Longdubat.

Les élèves désignés obéirent à leur professeur, et celui-ci reprit.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir changé de place, mais je crois que cela sera bénéfique à chacun. Bon je suppose que vous me connaissais tous, je m'appelle John Malco, et je serai votre professeur pour cette année.

Ron coupa la parole.

-Vous ne restez qu'une année, professeur ?

-Exact, Mr Weasley, je suis à la recherche de ma famille donc je parcours le Monde en espérant la revoir. Mais ce n'est pas un sujet que je souhaite aborder. Dorénavant, Je vous prierai de lever la main pour parler.

-Bien professeur.

-Bon maintenant, je tiens à vous signaler que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal se passeront dans un calme absolu. Il m'arrivera de vous appelez par votre prénom, si cela ne vous convient pas, dites le, je ne vous en voudrez pas.

Les élèves regardaient le professeur un peu dépité. Neville glissa à l'oreille de Drago :

-Nous avons un double d'Ombrage.

-T'as raison, on n'a pas de bol, pourtant hier il avait l'air puissant.

Harry rigola en douce, puis il reprit la parole :

-Bon je suppose que c'est un peu ainsi qu'a débuter votre cinquième année. Je ne suis pas comme cette grenouille d'Ombrage. Je sais également que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de professeur compétent. Si je ne me trompe pas il y a eu Quirrel, qui aurait été un bon prof s'il n'avait pas eu Voldemort greffé à l'arrière de la tête.

Au nom de Voldemort toute la classe sursauta. Harry continua.

-Alors, vous avez peur d'un nom. Il faudra résoudre cela. Donc après Quirrel, vous avez eu Lockart. Un parfait incapable. Ensuite vous avez eu une personne tous à fait compétent avec le professeur Lupin. Puis vint le professeur Maugrey, qui faisait des cours intéressants, mais l'inconvénient était qu'il n'était pas Maugrey mais un mangemort envoyé par Voldemort. Puis il eut le professeur Ombrage, dont je vous ai fait une imitation au début du cour. Puis l'an dernier un autre professeur correct, le professeur Weasley, le frère de Mr Weasley qui est présent dans la salle.

Les élèves écoutaient le discourt de leur professeur, et Hermione leva la main. Harry la vit et lui fit signe de parler.

-Que va-t-on faire cette année ?

Harry regardait Hermione, puis il répondit :

-Je reconnais bien là l'élève la plus doué de toute l'école.

Le visage d'Hermione vira vers le rouge et Harry continua :

-Cette année nous verrons différentes créatures dangereuses et nous ferons également des duels de sorciers et je vous apprendrai l'autodéfense façon moldu. Et je vous ferai peut-être quelques surprises avant vos ASPICS. Vous devez savoir que vous aurez également un devoir par semaine noté sur des sorts que nous ne verrons pas en cours. Ces sorts sont au programme de vos ASPICS donc il faudra faire vos devoirs avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Avez-vous des questions ?

Quelques élèves levèrent leurs mains. Et Harry interrogea Neville :

-Mr Longdubat

-Professeur, quelle sorte de créature verrons nous ?

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchis vraiment Mr Longdubat, je suppose que nous verrons les dragons, les sphinx et quelques autres.

-Quel sort de défense allez vous nous apprendre ?

-Je pourrais vous parlez des patronus, Mr Malefoy, mais je crois savoir que les compagnons le maîtrise parfaitement, peut-être que ceux qui ne faisait pas partie de l'ASS auront un petit retard. Je pensait également vous parler de la façon de détruire des détraqueurs.

-Quel est la surprise ?

-Si je vous le dit cela ne sera plus une surprise. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, Mr Nott c'est de vous voir encore admis dans ce collège, je ne pensais pas que les larbins de Voldemort étaient admis.

-Je ne vous permet pas !

-Pardon, Mr Nott, veuillez répéter ?

-Je ne vous permet pas de me traiter de larbin. Répéta en tremblant Nott.

-Mr Nott, ce que je vais vous dire et valable pour la majorité des Serpentards ici présent. J'admet que nous faisons tous des erreurs de jeunesse, mais nier ses erreurs vous rends encore plus méprisable que si vous viviez avec. Vous avez été le larbin de Voldemort, Mr Nott, ne le nié pas, mais vivez avec en évitant de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Macnair riait doucement en voyant le professeur s'acharner sur Nott.

-Ne riez pas, Mr Macnair, ce que je viens de dire et valable pour vous aussi. Maintenant expliquer moi pourquoi vous admirez tant Voldemort.

Personne ne dit un mot. Personne ne voulait se remettre à dos leur professeur.

-Personne ne veux me répondre, Mr Malefoy, vous qui avez choisit le bon chemin, pouvez vous expliquer les idées de Voldemort.

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers Drago. Celui ci hésita un instant puis après avoir pris une grande inspiration il dit :

-Il pensait que seul les sorciers de sang pur était aptes à pratiquer la sorcellerie.

-Oui, c'est à peu prés cela. Ne voyez vous pas une incohérence entre ses pensées et ses actes ?

Encore une fois, personne dans la salle ne cilla. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas répondre à une question d'un de ses professeurs.

-Alors personne ne le sait. Voyez vous, Voldemort pensez qu'un sorcier de sang pur était ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et pourtant, il utilisait des sorciers aux sang mêlés et des personnes qui d'après lui n'était pas digne d'utiliser la magie, voyez vous de qui je veux parler ?

-Des géants !

-Exact miss Patil. Mais connaissez vous la vérité ?

-Quel vérité ? demanda Dean Thomas.

-Je vais en choquer quelque uns, mais si je vous dit que Voldemort n'était pas un sang pur, est ce que cela vous choquerez?

-Comment le seigneur des ténèbres était un sang mêlé ?

-Je vois que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, n'est ce pas, Miss Parkinson. Je vous signale qu'a partir de Maintenant dans ma classe, je n'accepterais plus le nom de seigneur des ténèbres, ni celui de Vous-Savez-Qui. A chaque fois que un de ses noms sera employé, j'enlèverai cinq points à la maison qu'il l'aura dit. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Voldemort était un sang mêlé et en plus il n'était pas un Lord comme il a tenté de le faire croire. Qui connaît son nom exact ?

Cette fois les trois compagnons levèrent la main.

-Mr Weasley ?

-Tom Elvis Jedusor.

-Exact, cinq point pour Gryffondor.

Hermione s'étonna que sa maison reçoive des points pour une question aussi simple, mais elle ne pipa un mot.

-Bon maintenant que la question Voldemort est réglée, commençons le cours. Aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer qu'on peut ce défendre avec des sorts très simple. Mr Longdubat vous êtes les plus puissant de la classe.

Un rire parcourut les tables des Serpentard.

-Je vois que l'année commence bien pour les Serpentards, cinq point en moins par élèves qui ce sont moqués de Mr Longdubat. Maintenant, Neville, levez vous, et attaquer moi.

Neville regarda son professeur d'un air surpris.

-Professeur, vous aller faire comme hier, vous aller dévier le sort vers le plafond.

-Neville, vous êtes loin d'être bête, il est exact que je pourrai faire pareil qu'hier en déviant le sort. Si je vous jure de le faire que si le sort me parait trop puissant pour que je le stop avec un simple sortilège, est ce que vous aller m'attaquer ?

-D'accord.

Neville sorti sa baguette et Harry en fit autant. Il se positionnèrent à la façon d'un duel puis Neville lança :

-Expelliarmus.

Harry réagissa avec des réflexes étonnant, il cria :

-Accio table.

La table devant laquelle était assis Drago et Neville s'envola et se plaça juste devant Harry. Le sort de désarmement frappa de plein fouet la table qui explosa.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Tous les élèves regardèrent, leur professeur, étonnés.

-Merci, Mr Longdubat, votre sort fait gagner cinq points à Gryffondor.

Le cours se poursuivit avec des explications sur la façon qu'un petit sort puisse sauver des vies. Quand la cloche sonna, les élèves se levèrent, tandis qu'Harry annonça :

-Vous me ferez un rouleau de parchemin sur la façon d'utiliser le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa pour se défendre. Bonne journée à tous.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous donne rendez vous mercredi prochain pour la suite. Jojo 


	5. Chapter 5

**Annonce**

Je sais j'ai un petit peu de retard, donc je mets le chapitre 5 en ligne et le chapitre6 la semaine prochaine. En attendant, bonne lecture

* * *

**Reponses aux reviews**

Zabou

_Ron va dire k on peut l utiluser pr se défendre contre un troll! mdr!_

c toujours aussi bien et je suis pressée de lire la suite  
+ et bon courage  
Zabou

La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une annonce brutale

Les compagnons sortirent de la salle de classe avec Neville.

-Se fut un cours intéressant. Déclara Drago.

-Oui, vous avez vu la façon dont il a stoppé mon sort. C'était impressionnant.

-Maintenant si nous allions en cours de métamorphose ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu as raison, Mione, MacGonagall ne va pas nous attendre.

Les Gryffondors s'en allèrent sous le regard de leur professeur. Harry retourna derrière son bureau en se disant :

-Apparemment mon premier cours leur a plut, maintenant place aux Serdaigle et au Poufsouffle.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Harry faisait peur aux élèves, car aucun des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles ne s'étaient assis devant le bureau.

Harry refit son petit discours de début de cours puis leur parla de Voldemort.

-Avez-vous entendus parler du jour VV ?

As ce moment là, Michaël Corner s'effondra de sa chaise, il roula par terre.

-Miss Lovegood, amené le à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait. Et si vous croisez le directeur, ce qui m'étonnerai pas dites lui de m'attendre dans mon bureau.

Les deux élèves sortirent de la salle de classe, sous le regard interrogateur des élèves présents. Un élève leva la main.

-Oui, Mr ?

-Verdict, Victor Verdict. Qu'est ce que le jour VV ?

-Le jour VV fut le jour où Voldemort fut vaincu. Cela veut dire « Victoire sur Voldemort ». Cela c'est passé il y quelque mois lorsque Harry Potter a vaincu le Lord Noir. Maintenant commençons le cours. Pouvez vous me dire ce qu'est un détraqueur ?

Le cours se passa sans problème, Luna Lovegood réapparut au bout de quelques minutes, et elle pu faire la démonstration d'un patronus corporel. La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement et Harry donna un travail sur la façon de se défendre avec des sorts de simples utilités, puis appela Luna. La jeune fille, attendit que les élèves sortent puis s'approcha du bureau de son professeur.

-Miss Lovegood, avez-vous croiser le directeur quand vous avez accompagnez Mr Corner à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, Monsieur, je crois qu'il vous attends dans votre bureau.

-Merci Miss, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce. Harry se leva puis se dirigea vers son bureau. En entrant, il vit le directeur pencher sur un cadre de la famille de Harry.

Quand le directeur entendit Harry entrer, il se redressa et déclara :

-John, cette photo lève tous mes doutes.

Harry avait blêmi. Il n'avait pas réussit à cacher sa véritable identité au directeur plus d'une journée.

-Que voulez vous dire, Albus ?

-Je sais maintenant que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je n'ai aucun doute sur votre camp.

Harry pouffa de soulagement. Et le directeur continua :

-Maintenant pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il c'est passé avec Mr Corner pendant votre cours ?

-Je ne sais pas j'ai juste parler du jour VV et il s'est effondrait.

Dumbeldore avait vite réagit :

-Comment vous avez parler du jour VV ?

-Oui, je viens de vous le dire ? Dites moi maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry s'en doutait mais il espérait se tromper.

-Harry Potter et moi-même avons bloqué la mémoire de Mr Corner, avec son accord, l'an dernier après qu'il eu fait rentrer des mangemorts dans le château. L'attaque des mangemorts à échouer grâce à Harry et les compagnons, nous étions les seuls à connaître le mot qui débloquerait sa mémoire.

-Jour VV ?

-Effectivement. Nous voulions seulement attendre un peu avant de rendre sa mémoire sur cet événement à Mr Corner.

-Et comment aurait-il pu reconnaître ses erreurs s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Je crois que Mr Corner à besoin de parler et je connais justement la personne qui pourra le faire.

-Puis je savoir qui ? demanda le directeur.

-C'est à moi de savoir et à vous de trouver. Répondit Harry.

Le directeur souria, et finit par demander :

-Comment connaissez vous l'expression du jour VV, il me semble que c'est Ronald Weasley qui l'a inventé l'année dernière au moment de noël.

-Cette expression a également été inventée dans mon quartier par quelques enfants âgés d'une quinzaine d'années.

Le directeur s'avança vers la porte puis il fit demi tour et tendis à Harry le cadre où se trouvait la photo de famille en disant :

-Vous avez une très belle famille. Comment se nomme tout ce petit monde ?

-Les deux jumeaux, s'appelle Mathieu et David, la petit fille, Virginie et ma femme Julie. Mentit Harry.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir une aussi belle famille.

-Merci. Mais j'aurais plus de chance de les retrouver.

-Comment cela ?

-Ils ont disparus. Ma femme est partie avec mes enfants, il y a un an. Maintenant je parcours le monde à leur recherche.

-Vous savez que tous les ministères de la magie ont un système de recherche pour des cas comme le votre.

-Je sais, mais comment une moldue réagira quand des sorciers débarqueront à l'improviste dans sa maison ?

-Bonne remarque, j'espère que vous les retrouverai un jour. Et si vos enfants sont des sorciers, je vous promets de vous prévenir si ils étudient dans ce collège.

-Je vous en remercie. Répondit Harry.

Harry s'était construit une histoire peu glorieuse, et il n'en était pas fier, mais s'était la seule façon d'éviter les questions sur sa famille.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la classe. Et continuèrent à discuter sur le trajet de la grande salle.

-Albus, j'aimerai faire quelque chose de spéciale avec les compagnons et Neville Longdubat, mais j'aurais besoin de votre accord.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-J'aimerai leur apprendre à transplaner.

-Pardon ?

-Si j'en crois certains, ils ont le chic pour ce mettre dans des situations impossibles, je crois qu'en sachant transplaner, il pourrait mieux se défendre.

-Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais où voulez vous leur apprendre cela ?

-Je crois que la cabane hurlante, n'est plus utilisé depuis le temps des maraudeurs !

-Je vois que vous connaissez les maraudeurs, malheureusement, cette année deux élèves de Beaubaton sont arrivés et l'un d'eux est un loup garou par la naissance alors elle sera utilisé.

-Cela me laisse quand même trente jours par mois pour le faire. Mais dites moi le nom de c'est deux élèves de Beaubaton.

-Normalement vous les aurez qu'à partir de demain car ils arrivent ce soir. Mais si vous connaissiez les maraudeurs, leurs noms devraient vous être familier. Nous accueillons, Mr Maxime Lupin et Mr Alexander Black.

-Donc Mr Lupin est un loup garou. Je crois que les compagnons pourront l'aider un peu.

-Vous savez donc qu'ils sont des animagus.

-Bien sur j'ai vu une loutre, un loup, un renard et une fouine se balader dans le château cette nuit. Mentit Harry.

La discussion s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Encore une fois les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Puis après quelques secondes les discussions reprirent.

A peine assis, Harry se fit interloquer par le professeur de potion.

-Comment avez-vous osez retirer cinquante points d'un coup aux Serpentards ? Aboya t-il.

-Cher professeur Rogue, vous devez savoir que je ne laisserez jamais une injustice impunis. Vos précieux élèves se sont moquer d'un membre de Gryffondor, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais laisser passer cela.

-Vous vous croyez chez vous n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis ici car personne ne semble apte à occuper ce poste. Et puis je ne fait aucune distinction de maison, pour moi les serpentards peuvent être charmant seulement si ils ne vont pas ramper à genou devant un moins que rien.

-Aucun des élèves n'a rampé devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Ha bon, si j'ai bien suivit l'affaire de l'an dernier, je crois que sous l'impulsion de Drago Malefoy, les serpentards avaient créer un groupe appelé AS. Heureusement pour lui, seul Drago a eu la présence d'esprit de quitter se groupe. Mais dans ce groupe nous ne retrouvions que les enfants de mangemorts qui avaient des missions venant de Voldemort lui-même.

-Comment savez vous cela ?

-Je me renseigne. Je n'aime pas débarquer dans un endroit dont je ne connais rien. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis là, je veux enseigner aux élèves de ne plus jamais courbé l'échine devant qui que se soit.

-Voilà de nobles sentiments, mais vous n'y arriverez pas.

-Je sais que la seule personne qui pourrait regretter que j'y arrive c'est vous, car vous n'aurez plus de pouvoir sur vos élèves.

Rogue était vert de rage. A la table des Gryffondors Ron donna un coup de coude à Drago et dit :

-Regard Rogue, je crois que je vais finir par apprécier Malco.

Toute la table de Gryffondor regardait maintenant la table des professeurs pour voir la réaction du professeur de Potion.

Celui-ci se leva et en jouant avec sa cape il partit d'un pas pressé vers les cachots.

-Ben cela va être gaie cette après midi en potion.

-T'as raison Ron, il vaut mieux ne pas être en retard.

Les trois compagnons de septième années se levèrent puis après avoir donner rendez vous à la bibliothèque aux trois autres, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers les cachots.

Marc et Marion se levèrent en même temps que Ginny. A la table des professeurs, Harry regardait les compagnons se lever un par un. Ce qui le frappa était le visage de Ginny. Harry voyait sur le visage de sa future femme la mélancolie. Elle semblait de plus pouvoir sourire. Jamais Harry n'avait pensé que Ginny puisse être aussi triste que cela quand il été partie de Poudlard.

La salle se vida. Harry resta seul un moment à la table des professeurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Au début Harry était heureux de revoir le passée de ses amis, mais voir la petite Ginny aussi triste, lui avait fait mal. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été plus qu'égoïste quand il est partit de Poudlard.

Après quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que son cour aurait du commencé. Il transplana dans sa salle de cours sous le regard de ses élèves de secondes années. Quand il apparut, tous ses élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis.

-Je vois que mon arrivée ne vous laisse pas de marbre. Mr Evans veuillez fermer la bouche, c'est mal polit.

Un petit rire parcourut la salle.

-Bien maintenant que la glace est brisée, nous allons entamer le cours.

Harry regarda chaque élève un par un, il stoppa un peu plus longtemps sur Marc et sur Marion. Le regard de celle-ci était remplis de larme. Harry espéra au fond de lui que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais une petite voix se fit entendre.

-Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien. La tristesse ne vient que de moi.

Harry regarda à nouveau Marion. Le lien venait encore de se manifester. Harry commença son cours.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les épouvantards. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

-Oui, Mr Thomas ?

Sans doute le frère de Dean, pensa Harry.

-Les épouvantards, sont des créatures qui prennent l'apparence de notre plus grande peur. Pour les combattre, il faut utiliser le sort Riddikulus, en pensant à lui donner une forme qui nous faut rire.

-Bonne réponse, Mr Thomas, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Puis je savoir d'où vous viens toutes ses informations ?

-Mon frère Dean a eu le professeur Lupin en troisième année, il avait eu une cour mémorable sur les épouvantards.

-Ha oui, j'en ai entendu parlé. Savez vous en quoi se transformer l'épouvantard face à Mr Longdubat ?

Harry se fit donc un devoir de leur raconter le cours qu'il avait eu lors de sa troisième année. La transformation Rogue avec les habits de la grand-mère de Neville. Ce qui fit rire toute la classe.

Le cours se termina avec une démonstration de quelques élèves. Quand le cours se termina, il se demandait si le rapprochement des maisons n'était pas en train de s'effectuer. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir deux maisons différentes dans sa classe. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'entendaient dans l'ensemble assez bien.

-Il était temps d'oublier ses vieilles querelles. Pensa t-il.

Il donna juste un petit devoir à sa classe et souhaita une bonne soirée. Les élèves sortirent de la classe et Harry demanda juste avant :

-Miss Wood, puis je vous voir quelques instants.

-Bien sur professeur. Répondit-elle.

La salle de classe était vide. Harry ferma la porte à clef puis plaça un sort de silence dans sa classe.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Marion. Il y a qu'une seule personne avec qui je peux converser ainsi. Seulement à l'heure actuelle il est au village de ses ancêtres.

-Je sais, il est en train de réparer sa maison détruite par Voldemort, alors qu'il n'avait que un an. Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que se village se nomme Godric Hollow.

Marion avait regardé dans les yeux son professeur en espérant lire dans ses pensées un indice.

-Marion, crois tu vraiment que je voudrais du mal à Poudlard, où même à toi ? Demanda Harry avec douceur.

Marion n'en revenais pas, le ton employer par son professeur était doux, une seule personne selon elle avait la même intonation de voix.

-Vous êtes…

-Harry, oui petite sœur. Je ne savais pas que je devrai te le dire aussi vite mais la tristesse qui émane de ton visage est un vrai calvaire alors écoute, je viens d'une époque que tu ne connaîtras que dans une dizaine d'années. Maintenant explique moi pourquoi l'an dernier tu étais si gaie et aujourd'hui si triste.

A nouveau les yeux de Marion se remplirent de larmes. Elle respirait difficilement.

-Allons calme toi, petite Marion et explique pourquoi tu as autant de tristesse au fond de toi ?

-Harry, je ne veux pas que cela te gêne, et je sais que tu pourrais te sentir coupable de nous avoir laissé.

-Marion, je crois que tu es celle qui me connais le mieux, je ne pourrais jamais être heureux si je vois ne serai ce qu'une personne triste dans mon entourage.

-Je sais, voilà, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, ma grand mère est…..Oh Harry, je suis si triste.

Elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son professeur, qui se mit à caresser ses longs cheveux en murmurant doucement :

-Pleure, ma douce petite sœur, cela te fera du bien. Laisse sortir tes émotions, ne les enferment pas au fond de toi en espérant les oublier.

La petite fille, continua à pleurer. Puis après quelques minutes de pleures, Marion s'endormit dans les bras d'Harry. La chemise d'Harry était mouillé de larmes de sa sœur de cœur. Vraiment, il ne se ferra jamais à la situation.

Celui-ci la transporta dans son appartement, la déposa sur son canapé et lui apporta une couverture. Il fouilla doucement la petite bourse de cuir qui était accroché au cou de Marion, trouva le gallion trafiqué et appela Marc et le directeur.

Les deux personnes arrivèrent en même temps devant l'appartement du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry les fit rentrer et demanda le silence en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Il mit un autre sortilège de silence autour de son canapé. Marc demanda :

-Professeur Malco, que se passe t-il ?

-Mr Evans, votre amie a eu une perte dans sa famille.

-Qui ? Demanda précipitamment Marc.

-Mr Evans, je crois que ce doit être Miss Wood, qui vous explique la situation. Il serait préférable Mr Malco, de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Répondit le directeur.

-Non, Mr le directeur, le fait qu'elle reste ici ne me gêne aucunement. Je tenais simplement à vous prévenir. Je souhaiterai également qu'elle ait quelques jours de congés, afin de faire ce qui doit être fait.

-Il va de soit que nous laisserons, Miss Wood retourner dans sa famille, le temps qu'il faudra.

-Merci Mr le directeur.

Dumbeldore quitta la pièce en saluant poliment le professeur et Marc. Harry se tourna alors vers Marc :

-Marc, si vous souhaitez rester ici, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Il faudrait seulement prévenir vos compagnons pour éviter qu'il défonce ma porte pour savoir ce que j'ai fait de deux Gryffondors.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Marc en sortant son gallion de sa poche.

-En voila un objet intéressant, fit Harry en faignant l'ignorance.

-Oui cela permet de converser en toute sécurité.

-Mais bien sur, pensa Harry. Dans dix ans tu verras que même toi tu trouveras ces gallions d'une simplicité extrême.

* * *

Et voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Je voudrais avoir quelques reviews en plus avec des idées pour la suite. Je suis actuellement bloqué au chapitre 20 et j'ai la maladie de la feuille blanche. Je sais où je veux aller mais ne voulant terminé mon histoire trop vite je veux allongé avec des idées un peu inédite. Avec l'histoire que j'ai en tête cette histoire peux se terminer au chapitre 22 hors j'espère bien arriver à écrire une trentaine de chapitre. Cela ne tiens qu'a vous de me donner desidées afin de participer à ma fic.

Merci à tous.

la semaine prochaine.

Jojo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Enfants de Maraudeurs

En fin de journée, Harry eu la visite d'un elfe de maison qui apportait le repas pour les deux étudiants se trouvant dans l'appartement. L'elfe demanda également, à Harry de se rendre à la grande salle. Harry se rappela soudain que les deux jeunes français arrivés aujourd'hui.

Harry se tourna vers Marc et Marion.

-Vous deux écoutez moi, je dois aller dans la grande salle, Marc je vous confie Marion. Vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous le souhaiter. Si vous partez, prévenez moi en laissant un mot sur la table.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent. Harry s'éloigna vers la porte quand il entendit dans ses pensées, la petite voix de Marion :

-Harry, merci.

-Petite sœur, ce que j'ai fait est tout à fait normal, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Répondit Harry.

Ceci dit, Harry sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la grande salle. En chemin, il croisa les quatre autres compagnons.

-Professeur, Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

-Hermione, je crois que Marion a besoin de repos et surtout de présence autour d'elle. Ce que vous pouvez lui donner. Mais malheureusement ne se sera pas ce soir.

-Pourquoi, professeur ? C'est un peu la petite sœur de notre meilleur ami, nous ne voulons pas la laisser seul. Déclara Ron.

-Ron, écoutez moi, ce soir arrive deux personnes qui auront aussi besoin de vous. Surtout de votre pouvoir non déclaré.

Hermione cilla, ainsi ce professeur savait tout. Harry en profita pour continuer :

-Je crois qu'un certain Maxime Lupin aura besoin de vous dans deux semaines.

-Lupin ? Serait-il apparenté au professeur Lupin ? Demanda Drago.

-Si je ne me trompe pas Maxime est le fils de Remus Lupin. Ce garçon est aussi un loup garou par la naissance, donc il aura besoin de vous pour se sentir moins loups les nuits de pleine lune. Je crois également que Alexandre Black pourra compter sur vous pour apprendre plus de chose sur son père.

Les compagnons étaient surpris que leur professeur connaisse autant de chose sur la vie des compagnons et sur la vie de Harry.

-Ne soyez pas surpris, la partie sombre de ma famille connaissait très bien la famille des Blacks. Donc comme tout le monde, nous savons que Sirius Black avait renié sa famille. De plus je ne crois pas qu'il aurait trahis ses amis pour tout l'or du monde.

Le ventre de Ron émis un grognement, et Harry en profita pour dire :

-Maintenant, avant que votre ami Ronald, ne meure de faim je propose que nous allions manger, ils doivent n'attendre que nous dans la grande salle.

Sur le trajet menant à la grande salle, Harry jeta un regard à Ginny, sa mélancolie ne l'avait pas quittée. Il savait que Harry qui avait 17 ans en était fautif. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi égoïste dans le passé.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Encore une fois Harry et les compagnons se retrouvaient aux centres de l'intérêt général. Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place à la table des professeurs. Maugrey n'était pas présent et cela soulagea Harry qui voulait à tout prix éviter un scandale devant l'ensemble du collège.

Devant la table des professeurs, deux élèves attendaient, L'un avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un bleu turquoise. L'autre avait les cheveux bruns et son regard se cachait derrière des lunettes rondes, celui-ci paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Harry n'eu aucun mal à les identifier, car il les avait vus quelques années plus tard pour eux et plus tôt pour lui.

A côté des deux élèves se trouvaient le tabouret ainsi que le choixpeau magique. Le professeur MacGonagall tapa avec son couteau sur son verre et une fois le silence venu dans la grande salle, le directeur se leva.

-Nous accueillons ce soir deux élèves venant de l'école de Beaubaton. Messieurs Maxime Lupin et Alexander Black, ils suivront les cours de septièmes années. Ils vont maintenant être répartis dans les maisons, juste après la chanson du choixpeau.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et le choixpeau se mit à chanter :

Nous accueillons cette année,

Pour notre grand bonheur,

Trois des enfants des maraudeurs,

On me demande encore une fois,

Si la séparation est nécessaire,

Ce qui va contre ma loi,

Héritiers de deux maraudeurs,

Il est maintenant l'heure,

De vous répartir,

Sans mentir :

Je vous mettrai à Gryffondor,

Si votre honneur est d'or,

A Serdaigle vous irez,

Si d'être bête vous avez oublier

Serpentard sera votre maison

Si la ruse est votre don

Poufsouffle vous accueillera,

Si l'amitié est votre loi

Un dernier conseil,

Je donnerai,

Si vous êtes séparés

N'oubliez pas votre amitié,

Car le rapprochement,

Est nécessaire,

Pour voir la lumière,

De nouveau présent.

Des applaudissement jaillir de partout dans la grande salle. Harry avait relevé un détail. Il y avait encore l'avertissement du choixpeau, se qu'il pensait assez grave. De plus le choixpeau avait parlé de trois enfants de maraudeur, ce qui veux dire que le choixpeau savait qui il été. A la table des professeurs, il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué ce petit détail. Il regarda la salle et il vu qu'Hermione avait remarqué cette phrase de la chanson.

-Encore quelques indices comme cela, et elle ne tardera pas à le découvrir.

MacGonagall s'était levée et elle se dirigea vers les deux élèves. Elle demanda à Maxime de s'avancer. Il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête est attendit. Le choixpeau mit quelques instants à réagir et cria de vive voix :

-Gryffondor.

Maxime se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers la table d'où venait le plus de bruit. Il fut accueillit par Hermione qui lui présenta les personnes de septième année.

Juste après, ce fut au tour d'Alexander d'être envoyé à Gryffondor. Où il retrouva son ami. Ron et Hermione accueillir les deux nouveaux avec beaucoup de joie. Le repas pu alors commencer.

A la table des professeurs, Harry eu encore la chance de se trouver à côté du professeur Rogue qui lui fit encore des remarques :

-Je savais que le poste de défense contre les forces du mal était maudit, mais voilà que la malédiction se retourne contre les élèves deux élèves qui disparaissent après un cours cela doit être un record.

Harry avait rapidement réagit :

-Monsieur, d'après ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui, il paraîtrai que votre cour détient le record d'élèves envoyer à l'infirmerie en une année. Alors si un cours doit être maudit dans cette école c'est sûrement le votre.

Une fois encore, Rogue ne sus répondre. Il s'enferma dans un mutisme. Le directeur prit alors la parole :

-Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le choixpeau ?

-Oui bien sur, il a dit ce qu'il dit depuis trois ans, de rester unis. Répondit le professeur MacGonagall.

Le directeur sourit à cette réponse et continua :

-Exact Minerva, mais je voulais parler du début de la chanson.

-Oui il a parler des enfants des maraudeurs, répondit Charlie.

-Exact, mais combien as t-il dit qu'il y en avez cette année à Poudlard ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry savait que dans peu de temps le directeur serait au courant. Il essaya de se calmer. Puis il dit d'une voix neutre :

-Trois je crois, mais je n'en ai vu que deux aujourd'hui qui peut-être le troisième ?

Le directeur laissait apparaître un immense sourire derrière sans grande barbe blanche.

-Il a comprit. Pensa Harry. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Harry se dépêcha de finir son repas et quitta rapidement la table. Il sortit rapidement de la grande salle, sous le regard des personnes présente, et transplana dans ses appartements.

Une fois arriver son attention fit capter par un parchemin se trouvant bien en évidence sur la table. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et déroula calmement la lettre et ne fut par surpris de voir l'écriture de Marion. La lettre était courte :

Professeur,

Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé cette après midi. Je vous souhaite un bonne soirée est à bientôt.

Marion Wood.

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre. Il se leva doucement puis prit la carte des maraudeurs et le galion trafiqué, il pouvait voir, sur la carte, que les élèves commençaient à quitter la grande salle. Le galion qu'il tenait en main commençait à chauffer. Le message était simple :

Rendez vous dans une demi heure dans la salle sur demande

H

Soudain Harry se rappela qu'il était venu, dans son passé, le lendemain de la rentrée faire un visite aux compagnons dans la salle sur demande.

Il ne se rappelait plus si à cette visite, il avait la carte des maraudeurs, mais lui ne pouvait rester présent dans le château. Il se transforma en aigle est s'envola par la fenêtre de son appartement.

Les compagnons avaient tous sortis leurs galions de leurs poches. Quand il virent le message, il se tournèrent vers Hermione d'un regard interrogateur.

-Se message n'est pas de moi, expliqua t-elle.

-Mais de qui alors ? demanda Drago.

-Le mieux pour le savoir est d'aller voir. Répondit Ron en souriant.

Hermione se tourna vers son ami. Un sourire se dessina également sur son visage.

-Ginny tu viens ? demanda Ron.

La jeune fille que la tristesse n'avait pas quittée se tourna vers son frère.

-Non, je vais me coucher, je vous charge de résoudre se mystère sans moi.

-Non, Gin, tu vas me faire plaisir et venir avec nous. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester triste à cause d'Harry. Si il n'est pas venu cette année c'est parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre ici. Coupa Drago.

-Ce n'est pas à cause d'Harry. Cria t'elle.

-Ginny, soit tu viens de ton plein gré soit je te stupefixe et je t'emmène là haut. Dit une voix venant de derrière elle.

Ginny se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Marc. Puis d'une voix morne elle déclara :

-D'accord.

Le petit groupe se rendit rapidement dans la salle sur demande, pour la trouver vide. Pourtant au milieu se trouvait une table avec sept chaises. Sur la table se trouvait des verres et de bouteilles ainsi que plusieurs friandises. Les compagnons virent également une banderoles magique où été écris : Bonne année scolaire aux compagnons de Poudlard.

Ginny se tourna vers ses amis en disant :

-Qui peut avoir préparé cela ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il sait recevoir. Répondit Ron. Bieraubeurre, chocogrenouille… Je crois que cela va être une grande soirée.

Tous les compagnons étaient assis sauf Ginny qui restait prés de la porte. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et ne vit personne. Elle resta un instant en scrutant la porte, puis Ron l'appela. En se retournant, elle vit devant elle, Harry. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son ami. Puis n'y tenant plus elle l'embrassa. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent.

-On dirait que ma surprise te plait, déclara Harry.

La tristesse de Ginny, l'avait quitté dés qu'elle avait vue le visage de son ami. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous le regard des autres compagnons.

-On dirait qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des années. Déclara Marc.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Marc, tu n'es pas amoureux. Dit Ron.

-Qui sait ? répondit doucement Marc.

Seul Drago semblait avoir entendu la remarque du jeune Evans. Harry se tourna vers ses amis et il dit :

-Servez vous, c'est ma tournée. Je suis content de revenir à Poudlard.

-Tu va rester cette année ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non, ma puce, je viendrai simplement pour quelques matchs de quidditch, quelques sortis à Pré au Lard ainsi que pour faire quelques soirées surprises comme celle-ci.

Voyant la tristesse s'installer sur le visage de son amie, Harry ajouta :

-Ne soit pas triste Ginny, profite de ta soirée, tu ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Alors profite de l'instant présent et nous verrons ce qu'il se passe demain.

Ginny fit ce qu'Harry avait dit. La soirée se déroula le mieux possible. Harry fit le tour de ses amis puis il regarda Hermione en demandant :

-Où est Marion ?

-Elle dort, Répondit Marc.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Sa grand-mère est décédée. Elle a apprit la nouvelle ce matin. Et a craquée pendant le cour de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Il faut que j'ailles la voir. Coupa Harry en se levant.

-Pas question, tu t'assis et nous parlons d'autre chose. Marion à besoin de rester seul un moment. Tu pourras la voir demain. Elle retourne chez elle. Répondit Marc.

-Je te fais confiance Marc. Alors parlons d'autre chose. Comment est votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Bizarre. Répondit Ron

-Etrange, dit Drago

-Puissant, renchérit Ginny.

-Cela fait beaucoup de qualification pour un seul homme. Déclara Harry. Alors racontez moi.

Hermione raconta la façon d'arriver du professeur Malco. Quand Harry su que le professeur était arrivé avec une cape de mangemort, il se renferma un peu. Puis il appris la façon de faire cours du professeur, qui lui plaisait un peu. La façon de se défendre contre les compagnons et contre l'attaque de Neville, lui plu également. Mais ce qu'il le fit le plus rire c'est qu'en trois repas, le professeur Malco avait mit en rogne le professeur Rogue au moins deux fois.

Puis Hermione parla de l'arrivée des enfants de Remus et de Sirius. Quand Harry entendit que le fils de son parrain était à Poudlard, il n'y croyait pas, il voulait absolument lui parler. Ginny du intervenir en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne pouvait débarquer dans le dortoir à l'improviste. Ce a quoi Harry répondit qu'elle avait raison. Hermione continua son histoire et elle parla de la chanson du choixpeau et déclara :

-Donc c'est de toi que parlait le choixpeau en disant les trois enfants des maraudeurs.

Harry resta silencieux à un moment puis il répondit :

-Ce n'est pas possible, je suis arrivé à Poudlard, cinq minutes avant que vous n'entriez dans la salle sur demande. J'ai passé mon après midi à Pré au Lard.

-Alors de qui parlait-il ? Demanda Ron.

-Voilà un mystère qu'il vous faudra résoudre sans moi. Déclara Harry d'un ton un peu envieux.


End file.
